A Day in the Park
by ohthewarmth
Summary: One-shot songfic: See what happens when Jace plans a secret day for Clary, how will she react to his plans? Read and find out as they go on an unforgettable adventure. A little mature towards the end.


**A/N**: Not much to say on this one either. I had some free time today so I wrote this up since Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns has been stuck in my head for days. I hope that you all enjoy it. I went back to my first love of Jace/Clary for this one; it gets a little lemony towards the end but not too bad, but still M for Mature. R and R would both be great, but not necessary obviously. Hope you all have a good Easter holiday!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this, just the storyline. Cassandra Clare owns it all but the lyrics which are originally sung by Depeche Mode I think. Either way I don't own them either.

* * *

Clary was ready at eight just as Jace had asked her to be, but she couldn't find him. She decided to check the kitchen to see if he was there, since it was one of the few places he went these days. Walking around the halls of the Institute now seemed so different since Max wasn't there. Clary had never really gotten a chance to know Max like she knew Alec and Isabelle, but his loss still hung heavy on all of them especially the Lightwoods. Jace wasn't in the kitchen either when she got there, but decided to grab a bite to eat just in case he decided to show up in a bit. Opting for a banana and apple juice, she sat down at the bar and ate in silence.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, _"where r u?? – J." _

"_I'm in the kitchen. Couldn't find you. – C."_

About a minute later he came jogging into the room. She smiled as he kissed her in greeting, "Morning."

"Good morning to you too," she replied as she watched him head directly to the refrigerator. "So tell me why you have me up so early, dressed and ready to great the day?"

"If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He smiled, looking as arrogant as ever.

"Well I take it we're at least going somewhere?"

He nodded, "or if you'd rather we could stay in, but if we did you might have to utilize some of your magic rune drawing skills to keep things quiet so we wouldn't bother the others."

Clary blushed, "What's that supposed to mean!"

Jace walked over to her and pressed his back against the counter, "You know very well what it means Clary. I'm just talented when it comes to the ladies I'm able to work my magic on them."

She slapped his arm, "Ugh, you're the worst!" However, even as she said it she laughed and couldn't help but lean over and kiss him.

"Really though can you at least tell me one place we're going?"

He thought for a moment, "Well I was thinking maybe we could go to Central Park when it wasn't full of things that go bump in the night and spend the day around there or if you'd rather we could go to the Met. I know that's like the mundane thing to do."

She thought it over for a minute as she finished off her juice. "Let's go to the park, I could use the sunlight."

_Come with Me  
Into the Tree's  
We'll lay on the grass  
And let the hours pass  
Take My Hand  
Come Back To the Land  
Let's Get Away  
Just for one day._

The park was crowded as the spring weather brought locals and tourists alike in droves. There wasn't much that Clary wasn't accustomed to having grown up in New York. However, there was always something sort of religious as the people of the city came together like this, enjoying the sun and each other's company. Jace quickly found them a spot to stake their claim; it was located beside a rather large Maple tree near the center of the park, which was good for people watching.

He'd brought a Frisbee and they'd played for a while around midday. Drawing attention to their activities was far too easy, especially since Jace had to show off and jump too high to catch the ones that would have otherwise sailed past his head. But for the most part they just laid there.

Having planned the day out to the nines, Jace had even thought to bring a blanket big enough for them to both stretch out on. Clary curled up against the long planes of his body and listened to the sound of him breathing.

She imagined this is what an average day must be like for fairies, but then she decided against it. Fairies were cruel in a sense and it just didn't seem right that they would ever enjoy something so pure as this. Clary traced the lifelines of Jace's palm with her fingers, "Do you ever think you've wanted a pet?"

"Well we've got Church, why would I want a pet when we've already got one?"

"No I mean like of your own, like a dog or something?" She laced her fingers with his and placed their hands on her stomach.

"Not really, why?"

Clary closed her eyes, "I've always wanted a dog."

"I'll have to remember that."

Much of the day was spent in this manner, idle talk between lovers, cathartic for both of them as they said whatever came to mind. When afternoon turned to evening, they gathered their things and headed for home.

_Let Me See You  
Stripped Down to the bone  
Let me Hear you  
Speaking Just For Me  
Let me see you  
Stripped Down to the bone  
Let Me Hear you  
Crying just for me_

Even though he had said they were going Home, Jace hadn't lead her that way. Instead, Jace escorted her inside the Waldorf-Astoria where they had a dinner reservation and a date to spend the night. It was such a beautiful building inside as well as out, and as many times as Clary had been by it she'd never been inside.

Their room was a suite, equipped with one bed and a separate sitting room and bathroom. Jace watched her as she took it all in; touching each surface with her fingers just to know what they feel like. She sat down on the bed and over to him. "This is all too much Jace; I just don't know what to say." Clary was smiling from ear to ear as she opened her arms out, reaching for him to hold her once more in a loving embrace.

"You don't have to say anything, but maybe a thank you would be nice." Jace replied as he picked her up and twirled her around in circles. "Now go get ready for dinner. Izzy sent you something to wear; I hope it's to your liking."

Clary walked into the bedroom and looked into the closet where a garment bag hung with her name on it. "Please be something decent," she said to herself as she pulled out a rather complicated looking emerald green dress. It was absolutely beautiful, but as much as she loved it, she wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to get into it on her own. Along with the dress was some rather interesting looking underwear. Obviously, Izzy and Jace had been plotting against her for sometime with this one to have been able to come up with a plan so elaborate as this one, Clary even bet that Magnus had gotten in on this too. Secretly it flattered her, but this creation of a dress that sat in front of her stretched out on the bed deserved to be on display in some art gallery rather than on her body.

Defeating the monster was something that she was able to do with a lot of patience and help from Jace. She'd been able to get everything but the zipper in the back that he gladly zipped up allowing his fingers to trace the outline of her figure. He'd cleaned up rather nicely himself also. He was wearing a freshly tailored suit, something she couldn't rightly recall him ever wearing. His attractive level while high enough when wearing jeans and a t-shirt, skyrocketed through the roof when wearing a suit.

Let Me Hear you  
Make decisions  
Without Your Television  
Let Me hear you speaking just for me.

Everything was so small, but so good. She couldn't even imagine what this was setting him back dollar-wise, but he reassured her that the Lightwoods had ok'ed everything when he was making the arrangements. It was one of the first things he'd decided upon once he had told them of his plan, and they seemed to enjoy it.

"What plan are you talking about Jace?" she asked confused, she didn't quite understand how getting dressed up and going to dinner with her had anything to do with some sort of plan.

He smiled, "the plan to make you mine."

'Jace could be so perfect sometimes,' Clary thought to herself as she reached out for his hand that rested across the opposite end of the table. "But I'm already yours."

He pulled out a box and placed it in her hand, "but I want you to be mine forever."

Clary pulled her hand back; opening the box, she found a small diamond ring. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she looked back up at him, then back to her hand, then back to him. "I…I….I don't know what to say Jace."

His voice caught in his throat as he watched her emotions unraveling before him, "say yes."

Clary smiled and began to laugh nervously, "of course I'll say yes."

Their main course finally arrived, but she was so nervous she could barely eat it. He'd come around the table once the waiter had left and placed the ring on her finger himself, kissing her gently on the forehead once he had. Jace had never looked so happy as he did in that moment when she'd said yes. It was almost as if he had thought for a moment there she was going to say no.

Metropolis  
Has Nothing on This  
You're Breathing in fumes  
I taste when we kiss  
Take My Hand  
Come Back To The Land  
Where Everything's Ours  
For a Few Hours

His kisses still tasted like the food they had eaten mere moments ago. Clary was beyond content with everything that was going on around her, and at the moment, it mainly had to do with a very naked Jace who was situated on top of her. She had seen him half-naked before, but she had definitely never seen him completely free like he was now. Well really the only person she'd ever seen naked was Simon when they were young but that didn't really count and why was she thinking about Simon on what was definitely the most romantic night of her life?

Within seconds Jace had deftly taken off the dress that Isabelle had picked out for her which irritated her. How he managed to do it was beyond her, but it excited her being with him like this. She'd never been like this with anyone and there was something about it, all of it, that just seemed otherworldly. Her and Simon had tried that one time but he'd fallen asleep on her, which didn't really count because neither had gotten naked.

Jace was exploring her body as he kissed her exposed, bare skin. He'd not been there when she'd gotten her permanent marks so it was his first time seeing her too and he was pretty obvious about it too. He kept leaning back and just staring at her, which made her feel self-conscious and a little embarrassed, Clary would blush and Jace would laugh at her modesty. Clary was almost certain that this wasn't Jace's first time, but she was okay with that most guys didn't stay virgins long nowadays.

He kept touching her, sometimes slipping a finger inside of her, sometimes just touching her tiny nub. He'd watch her as he did, Clary noted that he seemed to get some sort of pleasure watching her squirm under his affections and it was driving her crazy. She could see his erection and wanted to reach out and touch it but he was too far away for her arms to reach. As she moved to get up and play with him for a change, he pushed her back down with one hand pinning her to the bed, as he entered her with the other. Two fingers reach deep inside her and she gasped from pleasure. "That's cheating," she replied as he started moving his fingers in and out of her.

"Of course it's not. It's what you wanted isn't it?" His voice was thick with the need that she could just feel on the inside of her leg.

Clary grabbed the pillow beside her and pulled it over her face. "Fuck Jace," she moaned into its feathery depths. Her hips began rocking along with his hand. In and out, went his fingers sometimes fast, other times deep and slow but always moving.

Jace eventually grabbed the pillow off her face and pressed his lips roughly against hers. His fingers abandoned her and caught in her hair as he pulled her up to meet him. Jace was practically plastering her body against his own recklessly tugging and pulling at her as if she were flower petals to put out on display, "I need you Clary," he urged looking deep into her eyes, "and I know it's going to hurt you."

She smiled and pressed her forehead against his, "I want you to do it."

"Clary, it's…" she placed her hand over his mouth.

"I don't care about that right now Jace; all I care about is you fucking me right now please." She smiled wickedly at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her.

Let Me See You  
Stripped Down to the bone  
Let me Hear you  
Speaking Just For Me  
Let me see you  
Stripped Down to the bone  
Let Me Hear you  
Crying just for me

It had hurt; he hadn't been lying about that one. She felt different somehow, but it was probably all just in her head. She rested on top of him, tired and sweaty. He was warm as she laid there with him. His voice came in waves traveling to her ears, but she couldn't really hear him until he said I love you.

She leaned up and looked down at him, "I love you too Jace, always will." Kissing him once more, Clary rolled off of him and onto her side beside him. Jace's arms draped over her body protectively as she fell asleep in his arms.

Clary would wake in the middle of the night and they'd do it once more. It seemed now that she had finally lost her virginity she couldn't help but want him. Everything about him called to her, they were of the same breed and everything had finally worked out for them. She had never felt this way about anyone else and she doubt she ever would, he was just too perfect for her.

Let Me Hear you  
Make decisions  
Without Your Television  
Let Me hear you speaking  
just for me.


End file.
